


Lured

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Chases, Creepy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter lures Chris into the woods, but has he been lured there himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my '100 followers on tumblr' celebration. The prompt was: petopher, both suddenly deaged.

“Chris, you look tired. Aren’t you feeling well?” Peter injected as much false concern into his voice as he could. Chris was pathetic, broken; he needed to be put out of his misery. Peter was just the person to do it.

Chris lunged toward him, stumbling. And finally, the fire was back in his eyes. _Now_ this was worth Peter’s time.

“It won’t be that easy, hunter.”

“When have things ever been easy with you, Hale?” Chris growled, his voice rough with disuse.

“Fine. You want easy? All you have to do it catch me, and it’s over.” Peter backed up a few steps and stopped. Chris followed after him, slow and halting. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Chris pulled out a silver knife. Peter smiled; he recognized that knife. How symbolic.

Peter took off, staying far enough ahead that Chris kept coming, but close enough that he didn’t give up the chase. It was easy enough, even as Chris grew steadier on his feet. They went faster and faster, until Chris was running. Peter led him through the woods with no particular destination in mind.

The large tree stump in the clearing caught him by surprise, and he skidded to a stop. He hadn’t intended to go near the nemeton. Chris barreled into him, and they fell, the ground giving way beneath them.

Peter stood up and looked around. He was in an underground cave or tunnel. Dim moonlight streamed through the hole above him. What had happened?

Someone else was there with him. The other person stood up; the moonlight touched his face…

“Chris?” That wasn’t right; he hadn’t seen Chris in months, not since his father had withdrawn him from school and moved the whole family across the country.

“Peter?” Chris sounded just as confused as he was. He took a step toward him. Chris put his hand up; he was holding a knife.

“Why are your eyes blue, Peter?”

Peter stopped, then started to back up. So much for the Code Chris was always going on about; he was just as bad as his father, willing to lie to justify murder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _hunter_.” Peter spat the last word like a curse. He’d thought Chris was different. Unless those shared kisses had just been a trick to let him get close to Peter in order to kill him. Bastard, just like his father.

“You killed someone.” Damn him for sounding so defeated.

“No, I haven’t. But you have.”

“No!”

“Then where did you get that knife? Isn’t that the one your dad was saving for your first kill? What, he just randomly gave it to you?” Peter kept edging backward. He couldn’t go up, but maybe the tunnel behind him offered a way out.

“I…don’t know,” Chris said; Peter didn’t want to hear it. He turned and ran into the darkness.

He had to slow down almost immediately; he could hear Chris behind him, feeling his way along. Peter kept going; the slight breeze licking across his face told him there had to be an opening somewhere close. The tunnel curved, and as he followed it, he noticed a dim glow up ahead.

The tunnel opened into a large round cavern. Long skinny tree roots hung down from the ceiling, scattered thinly in some places, and clumped in others. There was an opening high up on one wall, and a tangle of thicker roots seemed to form a ladder leading up to it. There was a stained flat stone in the center, encircled by a ring of melted candles. Some of the candles had toppled over, and they were all covered by a layer of grime; it had been a while since anyone had lit them. Peter wasn’t especially interested in whatever the place had been used for, he just wanted to get out; Chris was coming.

The roots were solid under his weight, and he climbed up, grabbing the thinner ones dangling nearby as needed. When he was halfway up the wall, Chris entered the cavern.

“Peter, wait!”

Peter’s foot slipped. He grabbed wildly to keep from falling, catching himself on a nearby root clump. They felt slimy under his hands. He turned, becoming tangled within them; he thrashed as they tightened around his arms and his chest and his neck. He couldn’t breathe.

“Peter!”

Somehow Chris was there. He slashed at the roots with his knife, cutting through them like butter. Peter fell to the ground with a thump; he was closer to the ground than he’d thought. Chris stood over him, his knife held in front of him. Around them, the dangling roots shivered.

“Can you stand?” Chris asked.

“I think so.”

“Let’s go back the way we came,” Chris said. He reached down with his free hand. Peter took it, and pulled himself up. He didn’t let go once he was standing.

Chris led the way out of the cavern, cutting away roots that were suddenly blocking their path. Silver might be shit against werewolves, but apparently it was good for other things.

“What’s going on here, Chris?” Peter asked once they entered the tunnel. He felt lighter, as if there had been a weight pressing on him that he hadn’t noticed until it was gone.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. Are you coming?”

“Where else am I gonna go?”

Chris shrugged, and nodded. “Follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously there's more to this story, but I don't know what it is. Feel free to continue this, if you are so inspired.


End file.
